TF Prime: Alternate Story: The Series
by Kingstriker
Summary: Next story after TF Prime: Alternate Story 2: Rise of the Eradicons. The Alternate Story Franchise is back with a 10 episode Series. Join Bee, Optimus and the others as they have adventures on the planet Cybertron all leading up to the next Sequel! I OWN NOTHING FROM TRANSFOMERS PRIME!
1. Episode 1: PREPARE FOR SURGERY!

TF Prime: Alternate Story: The Series

**_Hey everybody I'm back! I thought about how well my past two Transformers Prime stories went and I had decided to make a ten episode series before I make one more sequel. Now on with the mini-series. Transformers Prime is owned by Hasbro._**

Episode 1: PREPARE FOR SURGERY!

_**A month after TF Prime: Alternate Story 2: Rise of the Eradicons...**_

Bee and Optimus race through town trying to find something to do.

"What a nice day!" Bee said happily.

"It is!" Optimus said.

"OUT OF THE WAY COMING THROUGH!" A voice yelled as the revving of the car came closer!

"WATCH IT KNOCK OUT!" Optimus yelled angrily.

"QUIT SPEEDING!" Bee yelled.

Knock Out stopped quickly at the hospital and transformed and Bee and Optimus transformed too.

"What are you doing?" Bee asked walking towards him.

"I'm applying for a new job as a medic!" Knock Out said proudly.

"Well, you do seem like the medical type!" Optimus said.

"I know, it should be easy to do, especially by me." Knock Out said getting ready to go through the front doors.

Bee and Optimus shrugged and raced away. Meanwhile, Knock Out went to see Ratchet. He was very excited and couldn't wait to get started. As he entered Ratchet's office he smiled big. Ratchet was sitting as his desk on his computer. He noticed Knock Out's devilish smirk.

"Oh Knock Out, what do you want this time?" Ratchet sighed.

Knock Out's smile grew wider as he came closer to Ratchet.

"I'm here to get a job as a medic just like you!" Knock Out said in a devilish tone.

Ratchet looked at Knock Out surprised then he laughed a little making Knock Out angry.

"What's so funny?" Knock Out sneered taking a step forward towards Ratchet who was still laughing.

"You..a medic? Please!" Ratchet scoffed.

Knock Out was taken back by the statement. He felt like clawing Ratchet's face off.

"I CAN BE A BETTER MEDIC THAN YOU!" Knock Out yelled.

"Prove it!" Ratchet said. "If you can help out 2 patients I will gladly allow you to be a medic.

Knock Out grunted trying to keep himself from punching Ratchet straight in the face.

"Fine!" Knock Out growled and left the room.

As he walked out the doors of the hospital he transformed and zoomed away.

"I'll show that Ratchet I'm just as good as him!" Knock Out said as he headed towards his house where Breakdown had just arrived.

"What's with the frown Knock Out?" Breakdown asked his little brother.

"Ratchet said I can only become a medic if I can fix two people!" Knock Out said very upset.

"I can help you, I can injure myself and I can be the first one!" Breakdown suggested.

"Sorry, Breakdown. I got to do this on my own!" Knock Out said walking into the house, right to his room and collasped on his bed in shame.

The next day, Knock Out was up early looking at a medical book he took on his way out the Hospital yesterday. He had gotton through half the book when Breakdown came in to check on him.

"You okay?"

"Not really, but I guess this book is helping a little bit."

Knock Out sat up and let Breakdown put his arm around him. Knock Out sighed.

"Mabye Ratchet was right! What if I'm not cut out to be a medic?" Knock Out said sadly.

"Forget what Ratchet said! You would be a great medic!" Breakdown assured.

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact, instead of working at the hospital you can start your own business here!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, our friends can come here when they need to get fixed...or come back alive..._"__cough".._EC.._"cough". _Only our friends would be allowed to come here for you to fix them. The other Cybertronians can go to Ratchet." Breakdown explained.

"Great idea!" Knock Out said as his mouth grew into a big smile.

Just as they ended the conversation they heard two different voices yelling "OW!". As they went outside they saw Optimus and Bee groaning in pain as they had dents on their chestplates.

"What happened?" Breakdown asked.

"We decided to race around that old construction site" Optimus began.

"The one from last month when EC captured me." Bee continued.

"And we decided to do stunts in the air after we go up the ramps and that turned into a complete fail!" Optimus finished.

"Well boys you have come to the right place!" Knock Out said happily.

About 15 minutes later, Ratchet happened to come by to apoligize to Knock Out for teasing him. He knocked on the front door. There was a little slit where Breakdown or Knock out could look through to see who was at the door. A pair of yellow eyes peeked through.

"Are you one of our friends?" Breakdown asked in a non-emotion tone.

"Does Ratchet count?" Ratchet asked.

"UGH! What do you want?" Breakdown asked squinting his eyes.

"I want to apoligize to Knock Out for being rude." Ratchet said.

"Actually, Knock Out wants to see _you_!" Breakdown laughed.

Ratchet gulped as Breakdown opened the door and invited him in. Ratchet was escorted to the basement. As they went down the stairs, he gasped. There were medical machines everywhere. Beds, Containers, desks, chairs, and other things all around them. And on the beds were Optimus and Bee. Knock Out was fixing their dents.

"Knock Out I-"

"Don't need to say anything Ratchet. I found a way to show off _my_ medical skills." Knock Out said.

Optimus and Bee looked at each other embarrased. Breakdown had became Knock Out's assistant which Ratchet didn't have.

"If you notice I am working on two patients like you said." Knock Out said giving Ratchet a wink.

Ratchet was amazed.

"So, can you forgive me for what I said?" Ratchet pleaded.

"Sure, all energon under the bridge!" Knock Out said. "Now you two try not to do stunts that can damage you badly."

"Okay Knock Out" Optimus said.

"We promise" Bee said.

Bee and Optimus were free come the beds, thanked the brothers and left.

"So what now?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going out on my lunch break." Knock Out said going upstairs.

Breakdown turned at Ratchet giving him a evil smile. Ratchet looked worried.

"Uh Breakdown what are you doing?" Ratchet asked as Breakdown started to walk towards him.

"Knock Out may have forgiven you but I don't forgive anybody right away without giving them a few DENTS! Let's see how _you_ like being operated on!" Breakdown sneered cracking his knuckles while still showing an evil smile to him.

"AAH! GET AWAY!" Ratchet yelled as Breakdown closed in on him!

_**The End!**_

_**End of Episode 1!**_


	2. Episode 2: A Trailer Adventure

Episode 2: A Trailer Adventure

Optimus was at his house packing things in his trailer. He seemed to be having a good time.

"I knew this trailer would come in handy some day." Optimus said.

He was storing old things in boxes that he didn't use much. Little did he know, Steve and Kenny were lurking nearbye spying on him.

"Dude, we shouldn't be doing this, he'll rip us apart!" Kenny said.

"Come on, it's just a little prank!" Steve said.

"Fine, but if we get caught, I will make sure your the first one to get beat up by Optimus." Kenny warned.

As Optimus left the trailer open to get something else from nearbye, Steve and Kenny jumped right in and hid behind some large boxes. As Optimus put the last thing in the trailer, Kenny and Steve were just about to scare him when Optimus shut the trailer door right in their faces not noticing them. Optimus transformed and hooked up to his trailer. He was going to travel around the town looking for old things that could still be useful. Optimus loved to travel, play country music and look for cool things. Steve and Kenny were horrified. They were trapped in the trailer.

"AHH! OPTIMUS! LET US OUT!" Steve yelled banging on the trailer door.

Just then they heard a Rig engine revving, then they felt a little bump, then they fell as the trailer moved forward. Optimus had just pulled away from the neighborhood. Optimus didn't hear them as he had his music up a little loud.

"Well, this is just great." Kenny said sitting up against one side of the trailer.

"Hey, I didn't expect this to happen!" Steve said.

They continued to argue as Optimus was enjoying himself. He had decided to leave the town and ride around on the highway.

"Man I love the highway. Long roads, not a lot of curves, it's perfect." Optimus said not hearing the arguement in his trailer.

Their arguement was reaching a boiling point.

"Dude, this is all your fault and now I am going to get my aft kicked all because of your dumb schemes." Kenny said pointing at his cousin.

"Hey, you decided to come with, I was doing this by myself." Steve snapped back.

"YOU CAN'T BE TRUSTED!"

"I CAN SO!"

"CAN NOT!"

"CAN SO!"

Kenny lunged at Steve and tackled him down begining a brawl. The trailer shook while things inside were nearly damaged. As Optimus' favorite song ended, _"Life After You" by Chris Daughtry, _he felt his trailer shaking. He realized someone was in there. He pulled over and stayed quiet to listen to who it was. He heard "GET OF ME!" and "MAKE ME PUNK!" and Optimus recognized those voices. He laughed evily as he drove off again. He decided to make a prank of his own. He jumped a bit causing the trailer to hop and the cousins were broken up by the jolt but recovered and resumed fighting. Optimus then sped up as there were no other Cybertronians nearbye. Once again the cousins broke up as they both slid into the front wall of the trailer but still resumed.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"I AM NOT DOING THAT, YOU ARE!"

"GGGGGRRRRRRR!"

Optimus laughs even more as he decides to swerve around on the road. Steve and Kenny were tossed around like toys. One of them knocked open a box that had an old unknown object that had collected a massive amount of dust. The dust flew all over trailer covering them both making the fight look like an old cartoon dust cloud fight. Optimus was running out of ideas as he finally pulled over, unhooked and transformed to check out the trailer. As he walked over to the end and open the door. The dust escaped from inside the trailer and there was Kenny headlocking Steve. They looked straight at the Mech's amused face. They let go of each other wiping the dust off of them.

"Having fun?" Optimus said.

"Uh..." Was all the cousins could say as they walked out of the trailer completely embarrased.

"What caused a brawl this time?" Optimus said.

"I was worried you were going to hurt us if you caught us riding in your trailer." Kenny explained.

"Optimus wouldn't hurt us! Would you?" Steve asked with his voice getting higher.

"Nah, I think I did enough damage to you guys." Optimus laughed.

"Wait, you were the one that was moving the trailer around?" Kenny asked.

"Yep!" Optimus said. "You two need to get along better!"

The two looked at each other embarrased.

"Knock Out isn't going to be happy about this!" Optimus said looking at their many dents.

"That was a stupid thing to be fighting about." Steve said shrugging.

"I guess it was." Kenny said rubbing his arms.

"Uh, can we, ride back in your trailer while you drive home?" Kenny asked.

"ARE YOU CARZY, PRIMUS NO! YOU TWO CAN FLY OR DRIVE HOME, DONT LET ME CATCH YOU TWO IN THERE AGAIN!" Optimus scolded them making Kenny and Steve wince.

They transformered and raced away. Optimus looked inside his trailer, the box that had all the dust was the only thing actually damaged. However, Optimus had actually forgotton what was inside. He opened it and his optics widened. An old battle mask that he wore when he was little. It was half blue and half yellow representing the friendship between him and Bee. Luckily, only the box was damaged and not the item itself. He put it back in the box and put the box in his cab as he transformed. He wanted to put it back in his room where it would be safe. It reminded him about how much he missed being a kid. He drove back to town thinking about his best moments as a kid.

_**The End!**_

_**End of episode 2!**_


	3. Episode 3: Airachnid

Episode 3: Airachnid

One night Breakdown was laying on his bed thinking about a new femme he met. Sadly he was lying down sulking. Her name was Airachnid.

_**Early that day...**_

Bee, Optimus, Arcee, Starscream, Breakdown and Megatron were over at the movies. They were watching a love movie. Each had a massive amount of energon soda and energon popcorn. (If it's possible to exist) Breakdown noticed beside him that a seat was in between him and other cybertronians. The place was completely crowded. Breakdown felt alone, Arcee and Starscream were together as lovers, Optimus and Bee were together as friends and Megatron just like to keep to himself. Breakdown sighed but was enjoying the movie.

"Is sitting next to you okay?" came a voice from where the empty seat was.

Breakdown looked to see a femme that made him wide-eyed. She looked wonderful, a little scary, but wonderful and that made Breakdown smile.

"Of course!" he said quietly so not to disturb anyone.

She sat next to him and Breakdown's cooling fans kicked in. He was getting hot from looking up and down the femme's body. This caught Megatron's attention since he was sitting next to him. He gave Breakdown a quick thumbs up which Breakdown returned. Near the end of the movie, Optimus and Bee were lubricating into their empty bag of energon popcorn, Starscream and Arcee were holding hands nearly lubricating themselves. Megatron tried to pull himself together but was forced to hide his sad expression. Breakdown smiled lovingly at Airachnid who wasn't paying attention to him.

"Dudes check that out!" Megatron said to the others.

"Whoa, Breakdown got a girl!" Arcee said.

"Tell her how you feel!" Starscream whispered.

"Yeah go on!" Optimus said.

"Well...I..." Breakdown blushed as he looked beside him to see Airachnid crying because of the movie.

Breakdown poked her on the shoulder concerned.

"You okay?" Breakdown asked.

"Yes, thank you, that was just a great movie!" she said wiping her optics.

Later after the movie they were all talking on the way to their houses.

"Dude you had the chance!" Bee said hopping up and down.

"I know..but...I'm not quite sure if I am ready yet." Breakdown said rubbing his head.

"Oh come on!"Optimus said with his servos on his hips. "_They_ were!" He pointed at Starscream and Arcee.

"Yeah but...SHE'S A HELICOPTER!" he said much to the surprise of everyone else.

"WHAT?" They all said at the same time.

"Then she's probably my type!" Megatron said thinking.

Everyone looked at him with angry glares and he realized he wasn't helping. He didn't say a word the rest of the way back to the house. When Breakdown got home and went towards Knock Out's room to tell him the news. He forgot that Knock Out had daytime naps and if someone disturbed him, he would accidently attack you. Breakdown went straight into the room and poked the sleeping Knock Out on the head. Nothing happened. Then he yelled.

"KNOCK OUT!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

_**POW!**_

Knock Out punched Breakdown straight in the face by accident.

"OW!" Breakdown said rubbing his mouth that now was dripping with energon.

"Sorry, but you did wake me!" Knock Out laughed. "What's up?"

"I met a girl!" Breakdown said almost in a childish squeal.

"Nice job steppin up! Who is she?"

"Her name is Airachnid!"

Knock Out's happy face turned into a face as if he was going to die in 1 second.

"AIRACHNID?" Knock Out said in disbelief.

"Why, you know her?" Breakdown asked.

"DUDE SHE'S SKYQUAKE'S LONG DISTANCE GIRLFRIEND!" Knock Out yelled flailing his arms around.

"OH SCRAP!" Breakdown yelled. "AND I WAS...AND SHE...AND WE...AAAHHHHH!" Breakdown screamed.

"You are so lucky you didn't try anything!" Knock Out said.

Breakdown was now sad. He wasn't afraid of Skyquake but he couldn't smooth talk Airachnid into loving him. That would have just resulted in him possibly fighting SkyQuake and end up killed. Knock Out shuddered as he remembered something else. He whispered something to Breakdown even though nobody was around.

"...She does?...Really?...She already did that?...EW!" Breakdown said as Knock Out finished.

"Well, that was good to know. Could have told me this before." Breakdown said glaring his little brother.

Breakdown went back to his room, relieved but still upset.

_**Present...**_

And now after thinking about it. He was happy he didn't try anything. He didn't know she had extra arms. And he didn't know that she was a very mean cybertronian who possibly would boss him around and make his life miserable. If she chose SkyQuake, then it was because of two very noticable things. 1: They both were a little creepy and possible troublemakers. And 2: They loved to boss people around thinking they were the toughest cybertronians in town. Breakdown relaxed more on his bed. He had put a big smile on his face and laughed a bit.

"_Those_ two are perfect for each other!" Breakdown said still laughing.

_**The End!**_

_**End of episode 3!**_

_**NOTE: Airachnid and SkyQuake will make more appearances and be in the last sequel! SPOILER!**_


	4. Episode 4: Speed Takes Flight

Episode 4: Speed Takes Flight

Starscream flew around the city having a great time. He challenged himself by flying straight towards buildings and turning at the last second. As he flew back into the neighborhood he spotted Optimus and Bee walking down the sidewalk. He decided to have some fun. Optimus and Bee didn't notice Starcream soaring down towards them until the last second.

"AAHH!" Optimus and Bee yelled and covered their heads as Starscream flew right over their heads inches from touching them. He transformed and laughed.

"HAHAHA!" Starscream laughed looking at a startled Optimus and Bee.

"Don't do that!" Optimus said.

"Yeah!" Bee added.

"What's so wrong about taking risks?" Starscream said with his servos curled up on his hips.

"Have you ever wished about trying out traveling on roads than in the air?" Bee asked.

"No, why in the name of Primus would I?" Starscream said raising one of his large optic-brows.

"You do know you can go a lot faster on wheels than wings, especially with my speed!" Bee bragged.

"Oh please!" Starscream said. "I can go much faster than you, Cliffjumper or Knock Out!" Starscream bragged.

"I would like to see that!" Bee said.

"Yes...-" Starscream trailed off as he ended up with a clever idea. "I bet you would...see ya!"

Starscream transformed again and flew away leaving Bee confused. Throughout the day, Starscream spied on Bee trying to find the right time to begin his idea. He finally did when dusk fell and Bee was getting ready to check out the library. Starscream got his chance as he transformed and flew straight at Bee who also transformed. Bee heard Starscream zoom overhead.

"At least this time he hasn't pulled any-" was all Bee could say before something zoomed down and grabbed him from under. Starscream had launched a grappling hook to Bee and was forcing him off the road into the air!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Bee yelled as he was pulled into the air and very high.

Starscream laughed and flew very fast. Bee panicked and stayed in car form. They went over all of their friend's houses and even flew over Optimus who was also heading to the library.

"What the?" Optimus said confused.

They flew out of the neighborhood and into the city.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Bee yelled completely scared out his mind.

"Mabye...mabye not yet!" Starscream said as they began to dodge bulidings and other cybertronians.

They flew low towards the streets and up to the very top of skyscrapers. They even went higher than that! Bee thought he was going to be sick. Starscream only laughed louder. They did about 5 different stunts in the air and then Starscream kicked in the ultra turbos and zoomed through the desert taking the long way back to the neighborhood.

"STARSCREAM STOP...PLEASE!" Bee begged as Starscream raced through the desert.

A few minutes later they were close to the neighborhood. Starscream lowered himself enough for Bee to place his wheels on the road which Bee saw the chance to transform. Starscream uncoupled the grappling hook which released Bee and hooked back up to himself and transformed while in the air landing safely on his feet...but not for long. He turned around and wide-eyed when Bee accidently ran straight into him causing both of them to roll into a ball of metal that bounced and rolled down the street. They were not fighting but the bouncing was hurting them. As a stroke of luck, Megatron had been waiting for them to come back to see the look on Bee's face but instead he received a ball of metal to his chest. He didn't fall but he did stop the dizzy duo from going any further. Starscream was on top of Bee with his claws clung to Bee's back and Bee's non-clawed fingers clung to Starscream's back. They sighed that it was all over. Starscream let go and scrambled to his feet in excitement.

"YEAH MAN! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Starscream said picking Bee up.

Bee couldn't say anything as he was out of breath. Megatron laughed but felt sorry for Bee at the same time.

"So Bee, still think roads are better than air and that you are faster than me?" Starscream asked with his claws on his hips and a big smirk on his face.

Bee, still too tired to say a word, walked to his house with his back injured a bit and he was embarrased but was glad that Optimus was not around. He went into his kitchen and took a very long drink of energon. It was at that point that Optimus returned seeing a smirking Starscream and Megatron. Optimus had saw what Starscream had did to Bee and his optics widened when he saw Megatron with an evil grin.

"So Optimus, do _you_ want to go next?" Megatron said advancing towards him.

Optimus' only reply was transforming and racing away. Megatron transformed and flew after him laughing. Starscream was left laughing only to trip back on his heels and fall on the ground still laughing which turned to groaning from his back hitting the ground many times during the rolling and bouncing.

_**The End!**_

_**End of episode 4!**_


	5. Episode 5: SLEEP KISSER!

Episode 5: SLEEP KISSER!

One night around 2:00 AM, Arcee was sleeping and she still had the TV on by accident. She had fallen asleep while watching TV. Little did she know, there was something on top of her. She was a heavy sleeper so she didn't realize who was on her. However, it wasn't soon after that the light from the TV had finally woken her eyes and she saw that the person wasn't Starscream. It was Cliffjumper. Cliff was asleep but was at the same time making out with her. Arcee's scream was muffled by their mouth and tongues connected to each other. Arcee finally smacked Cliff in the face knocking him off and onto the floor waking him up.

"CLIFF WHAT THE FRAG?" Arcee angrily yelled getting ready to punch him.

"Huh? Oh hey Arcee...why are you in my house?" Cliff asked still not completely focused on what was going on.

"Wait, your house, THIS IS MINE!" Arcee snapped pushing him back a bit. Cliff held out his hands in defense.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WAIT...WHY AM I IN YOUR HOUSE?" Cliff yelled looking around. "AND WHY WAS I ON TOP OF YOU?"

"I DON'T KNOW, I THOUGHT YOU DID!"

"WAS I MAKING OUT WITH YOU?"

"FRAG YES!"

"SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW, I WOULD NEVER WANT TO DO THAT TO YOU!"

"OH I UNDERSTAND!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Arcee and Cliff covered their mouths and wiped it. They were so embarrased.

"Last thing I remember was being at my house!" Cliff said.

"Mabye you sleep walked!" Arcee suggested.

"Me, sleepwalk? Never!" Cliff said. "Mabye it was some kind of prank!" Cliff added getting angry. "When I find out who did this I'm going to-" he was cut off.

"Come on, you have to admit it was a little funny!" Arcee said laughing a little.

"Well it won't be funny if Starscream ever finds out." Cliff worried already picturing claw marks all over his body.

"Well, I will be seeing you...sorry about this. Now I am going to start locking my own doors!" Cliff said walking out but not before looking at the TV.

"South Park...really?" Cliff asked amused.

"Awesome show! Earth has some good taste!" Arcee shrugged.

The next night, Cliff locked all his doors. Meanwhile Arcee cut off her TV and went straight to bed still thinking if it will happen again...it did! Around 2:00 AM, Arcee now had someone different. This time, Arcee tried to wake herself up and when she did she gasped in surprise. She was now making out with Knock Out. Once again, she smacked the kisser on to the ground waking him up.

"WHAT THE?" Knock Out yelped looking around. Then he noticed Arcee with her optics wide open!

"ARCEE? OH PRIMUS I'M SO SORRY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Knock Out said with his own optics wide open.

"Let me guess, you sleep walk too?"

"No, never!"

"This same thing happened with Cliffjumper last night."

"You won't tell Starscream will you?" Knock Out said with his own set of puppy dog eyes.

"No, why would I!" Arcee said.

"Thank you, never speak of this again...unless you have thought abou-"

"Nice try!"

"Scrap!" Knock Out said still smiling and walked out of her room. "So close!"

"Oh primus who's next? Optimus, Bulkhead, Breakdown or...UGH...Megatron?" Arcee said sitting on her bed worried.

The third night was even more surprising and also became the last straw. As she went to bed she tried to stay up as long as possible. However, it didn't last long. This time she didn't wake up till morning. As she woke very tired she noticed the third person.

"AAAHHHH! SOUNDWAVE ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Arcee yelled smacking him. But he didn't fall of the bed as his tentacles had curled around her.

She headbutted Soundwave making him wake up. He screamed and scrambled to sit up and pull away his tentacles.

"Arcee, I am so sorry, that never happened before. I don't know how that happened! Must have been a trick, I don't sleepwalk!" Soundwave explained still stunned. The screen on his faceplate showed two red circles side by side meaning he was blushing and embarrased.

"It's okay Soundwave, at least this time it wasn't lips and tounges on mine. By the way hold still for a second."

"Why?"

_**SMACK!**_

"Oh that's why!" Soundwave said as he was on the floor from Acree smacking him off the bed. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Does this happen often to you?" Soundwave asked.

"Well...2 times before! And don't worry I won't tell Starscream. However, I need to get to the bottom of this." Arcee said.

Later that day, Arcee and Starscream were talking while walking around the neighborhood. She told him what had been happening but didn't mention anything about the making out parts.

"And then I find them laying in my floor in the morning!" Acree said.

"That is weird!" Starscream said looking at her confused.

"They said they don't sleep walk, so someone may be pulling a prank!" Arcee said still thinking.

"Well, whoever it is, they won't be so lucky tonight." Starscream said balling his claws into fists.

That night Starscream stayed over sitting in her computer chair waiting for the culprit to strike. He had brought Breakdown with him just in case it was a big bot. It was silent as Arcee slept and Starscream and Breakdown kept watch. Then finally they heard multiple foot steps from outside. Arcee's room included a window where her bed was which was how they managed to sneak in the other three. As soon as a few figures appeared at the window that was already open, Starscream and Breakdown lunged at the figures. Arcee woke up hearing grunting from outside. She hopped out her window and saw something that made her laugh. Starscream and Breakdown had tackled down Optimus who was actually asleep.

"OPTIMUS?" Starscream and Breakdown said together in disbelief.

"HUH? WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED?" Optimus asked worried as Starscream and Breakdown picked up Optimus.

"Wait, you're not the culprit?" Arcee asked confused.

"What culprit?" Optmius asked then everyone turned to two others laughing.

Megatron and Bulkhead were laughing their afts off and high fived.

"THAT WAS THE BEST PRANK OUT OF ALL FOUR OF THEM!" Bulkhead yelled.

"UGH!" Starscream said with his claws on his hips. "Really immature!"

They continued to laugh as Optimus, still confused, transformed and raced away and Breakdown did the same. Starscream wanted to beat the scrap out of them but he had to admit it himself, it was pretty funny and clever. He evily smirked though since he wanted to pay them back.

"Hey Starscream, why are you coming towards me?" Bulkhead asked as his laugh vanished.

He began to run away but didn't get very far as Starscream started clawing his paint off! Arcee walked up to Megatron who was still laughing his aft off and pointed at Arcee.

"You should have seen your face!" Megatron said.

"Yeah well, you should have see this!" Arcee said jumping up and smacked Megatron hard in the face to the ground.

"OW!" Megatron whined.

"Who knew slapping people was this fun!" Arcee shrugged and went to get Starscream to stop clawing Bulkhead.

_**The End!**_

_**End of episode 5!**_


	6. Episode 6: SkyQuake VS Megatron

Episode 6: SkyQuake VS Megatron

SkyQuake flew through the desert looking for something to do. He wished someone would trespass around the Dark Energon site so could threaten and possibly beat them up. He did get his chance but not in a way he was expecting. A more smaller jet flew straight pass him and scraped his wing on SkyQuake's side.

"OW, WHY YOU LITTLE!" SkyQuake growled turning straight around.

The unidentified jet turned around too.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING PUNK!" The jet yelled.

"I DON'T NEED TO, YOU BETTER SCRAM BEFORE THIS GETS UGLY!" SkyQuake threatened flying closer.

"I'M ALREADY LOOKING AT SOMETHING THAT GOT UGLY!" The jet snapped back.

"THAT DOES IT, WANNA FIGHT IN THE AIR OR GROUND?" SkyQuake yelled actually knocking the jet back a bit.

"LET'S TAKE THIS TO THE GROUND!" The jet said as both flew straight to the ground and transformed.

The bot revealed himself to be none other than EC himself. EC had gone through a few changes. He was a little taller with longer claws (half as long as Starscream's), spikes all around his sides and bigger wings. He retained his black and red paint job and had became a bit more tougher.

SkyQuake had remembered EC from a long time ago when he and the other Eradicons had caused havoc around town. SkyQuake laughed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't EC. Think you can take me on all by yourself? Where is the rest of your team?" SkyQuake teased coming towards him.

"Back in town, and I don't need them to take on you!" EC said balling his claws into fists.

SkyQuake lunged at him. EC turned from Courage mode to coward mode quickly. SkyQuake was bigger than he thought. That was because he had never seen him before. EC jumped back in time as SkyQuake swung a punch down to where he was once standing and the punch made cracks in the ground.

"OH SCRAP!" EC yelled transforming and flying away.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" SkyQuake yelled and transformed to chase after him.

EC's modifications made him faster than SkyQuake. He zoomed through town and knew exactly where he was heading. SkyQuake realized it too. They were heading straight for the neighborhood that EC's cousins and friends lived in. EC couldn't find Starscream anywhere but he did see Optimus walking down the sidewalk going over to Bee's house. EC transformed and dived at Optimus.

"OPTIMUS!" EC yelled.

Optimus looked up and caught EC in his servos. Optimus was both shocked and confused.

"EC, what are _you_ doing here?" Optimus said.

"HIDE ME, HIDE ME!" EC yelled scrambling over Optimus and hid behind him just as SkyQuake transformed and landed right in front of Optimus.

"Optimus Prime, It's been quite a while!" SkyQuake said laughing evily.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked very confused.

"That punk behind you is about to get a major aft pummeling, that's what's going on!" SkyQuake said pointing a claw to Optimus' left side where EC was peaking from.

"You better not try and get in my way!" SkyQuake threatened getting right in Optimus' face.

No Cybertronian liked anyone getting in their face! Even Optimus.

"SkyQuake I would strongly recommend getting out of my face!" Optimus said as he was getting mad.

SkyQuake's response was a fist to the chest making Optimus wince in pain as he stumbled back knocking EC to the ground.

"You know Optimus, I always thought you were one of the toughest bots on Cybertron. But apperantly that was a false rumor. You can't even take on me even though we are the same size. What, is Megatron babysitting you and not wanting you to fight?" SkyQuake teased coming back into Optimus' face.

Optimus' battle mask latched on and SkyQuake recieved a cold metal fist to the face making him growl in pain. SkyQuake's anger boiled over as he punched Optimus again but this time in the face hard knocking him down and on top of EC. SkyQuake lifted Optimus head up for another punch when Megatron busted down the house doors. He had been watching the whole time. This surprised SkyQuake as Megatron stomped the ground while walking towards him. Megaron's glowing red optics made a more darker red color. Megatron never lets anyone hurt his brother unless he did it himself. SkyQuake wasn't scared at all as he was just as mad as him. What SkyQuake wasn't aware of was that Megatron was actually far more tougher than he could ever be. Megatron's voice boomed all around the neighborhood startling all their friends.

"NO ONE EVER TOUCHES MY BROTHER! NO ONE!" Megatron yelled never letting his optics leave SkyQuake's optics. SkyQuake's voice was just as loud as his.

"TOO BAD I JUST DID, I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR BROTHER, I CAN BEAT UP WHOEVER I PLEASE!"

"NOT WHEN I'M AROUND!"

"YOU THINK YOU ARE SO TOUGH?

"TOUGHER THAN YOU!"

"OH YEAH, FRAGGING PROVE IT!"

SkyQuake's shoved Megatron and got right back in his face. Bee, Soundwave, Starscream, Bulkhead, Arcee, Knock Out, Breakdown, Airachnid, Steve, Kenny and all the other 18 Eradicons were there staring in horror.

"Megatron VS SkyQuake? Deadly combination!" Knock Out said to Breakdown who agreed.

"YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE DOING THAT!" Megatron yelled and clawed SkyQuake's paint while everyone wide-opticed.

"OH SO IT'S GOING TO BE LIKE THAT HUH?" SkyQuake said balling his servos into fists which Megatron did the same!

SkyQuake raised a fist in the air getting ready to punch Megatron but his fist shook with hesitation. Megatron growled.

"YOU HAVE BETTER BE VERY SURE!" Megatron growled.

SkyQuake was boiling angry, but he had never fought someone like Megatron before. He had heard rumors about Megatron and Optimus being the most powerful bots on the planet. What if they were true? He didn't know. His fist was still in pre-punching position. He looked at Breakdown and Knock Out who were making a "DON'T-DO-IT!" face. Then SkyQuake made his choice. Without anymore hesitation his fist collided with Megatron face only for Megatron to not even move a step back or grunt. Megatron was still in the same place. Everyone was shocked and caused Starscream and Soundwave to face palm.

"Alright then!" Megatron said in a light tone. He didn't even have a mark on his face.

SkyQuake's optics went wide realizing what happened. Breakdown, Knock Out, Arcee, Airachnid and Bulkhead scrambled back home not wanting to see the what would happen next. SkyQuake went from angry to scared as he realized to rumors were true.

"I...er..." SkyQuake studdered.

Megatron didn't say a word. He just lunged at SkyQuake and rammed his fists straight into SkyQuake's face twice knocking him down. He picked him up and slammed him right back on the ground. Everyone that went home could still here the impact to the ground. SkyQuake layed there dazed staring at the sky badly damaged and had a black eye. He groaned in pain but the groaning turned to whimpering when Megatron came into his view. He shut his eyes tightly preparing for more pain. But it never came. Megatron turned his attention back to Optimus who was still lying on the ground since he was in too much pain.

"You alright Optimus?" Megatron asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Why do I feel like I have a lump?" Optimus asked.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE ON TOP OF ME!" EC yelled from under the mech.

Optimus finally got up and saw EC a little annoyed.

"Sorry!" Optmius said picking him up.

"EC?" Starscream said coming closer looking at his modifications.

"Starscream?" EC said looking as amazed as he was.

They both ran up and hugged. The Eradicons laughed a bit which made EC and Starscream break up the hug.

"How have you been?" Starscream asked.

"Pretty good, just thought I drop by with the cousins to see how is everything. And apparently I came at a good time to see some action." EC said with the Eradicons agreeing.

"Hey EC!" Steve and Kenny said together.

"Ah yes, Steve and Kenny. How could I forget you two!" EC said crossing his arms.

"Huh, two cool things in one day!" Soundwave said to Bee. "A fight and EC visiting!"

"Agreed!" Bee said.

They all turned around to see SkyQuake getting up still groaning. Megatron walked back over to him.

"SkyQuake!" Megatron said startling him.

SkyQuake looked back scared as Megatron walked towards him.

"I think you owe a few of us an apology." Megatron said.

SkyQuake knew he was right and he sighed as Optimus and EC came up to them.

"EC, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." SkyQuake said.

"It's okay, It was partially my fault anyway." EC said.

This made SkyQuake smile a bit, then he turned to Optimus.

"Optimus, I'm sorry I threatened you, I was just so mad at the time!" SkyQuake said nervously.

Optimus understood and smiled which SkyQuake understood. Then SkyQuake turned to Megatron.

"Megatron I-" he was cut off.

"No need for apologizing" Megatron began making SkyQuake look down in dissapointment. But Megatron continued. "You know, you were the first one to ever punch me. Especially in the face!" Megatron said rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"I bet I'm gonna get my aft kicked even harder later ain't I?" SkyQuake said looking back up at him.

"No, in fact I'm actually impressed." Megatron said with a little smile.

"Huh?" SkyQuake said confused.

"Not with the beating my brother up part no. But you managed to stand up to me!" Megatron said smiling even bigger but more eviler.

"What are saying?" SkyQuake asked.

"I'm saying how would you like to be our new friend?" Megatron asked holding out a hand.

SkyQuake couldn't believe it, now that he knew the rumors were true, he was amazed to be friends with the two most powerful bots on the planet.

"Yes...yes I would like that!" SkyQuake smiled shaking the hand.

"Just remember one thing, try to fight me or Optimus and your spark will yanked out just like Starscream did to EC." Megatron warned. Starscream and EC face palmed wishing they weren't reminded of that.

The next day SkyQuake was accepted into the group. Airachnid still loved him even after the little incident the day before. SkyQuake and Cliff finally became good friends and hung out a lot. EC and the Eradicons stayed for a while and Optimus had recovered from his wounds. SkyQuake couldn't disagree that he had some of the best friends anyone could ever have!

**_The End!_**

**_End of Episode 6!_**


	7. Episode 7: Drifting Tuners

Episode 7: Drifting Tuners

Bee and Optmius had just exited the library when Knock Out rode by very excited.

"Hey Knock Out, what's with the big smile?" Optimus asked.

"Steve and Kenny are hosting a night time drift race. I am totally entering." Knock Out said.

"Mabye I can join!" Bee said.

"You...hah!" Knock Out laughed.

"Why couldn't I" Bee said with his servos on his hips.

"You are not fast enough, just like when you got dragged all around town by Starscream." Knock Out said pointing in the sky just as Starscream flew by.

"Oh yeah, my back still hurts from that!" Bee said rubbing it.

"I mean it doesn't hurt to try!" Knock Out said shrugging.

"Mabye, what do you think Optimus?" Bee said looking at his best friend.

"Why ask me? Do I look like your father?" Optimus asked giving him a puzzled look.

Bee and Knock Out looked at each other, then back at Optimus.

"Well you act like one sometimes!" Bee said.

"I do don't I?" Optmus said blushing.

"Anyways, are you coming Bee?" Knock out asked.

"Yeah, I will try it out!" Bee said.

Around 10:00 at night, Bee headed over to Knock Out and Breakdown's house where the race was going to start. Knock Out, Breakdown, Steve and Kenny were already there. As Bee arrived they were a little surprised.

"Bee, you made it!" Breakdown said.

"Now we have to wait for one more person!" Steve said.

Just then Bulkhead arrived and noticed Bee.

"Good luck Bee, you're going to need it" Bulkhead laughed and slapped him in the back lightly.

"So, how will the course be set?" Bee asked.

"Start here, head downtown and cover all of it, race through the desert near the Dark Energon mine, over the Iacon Grand Bridge, back through town however you want and find a way back here! Simple!" Kenny explained.

Bee didn't think it was that simple. But he agreed anyway. They all transformed and lined up. Knock Out revved his engine the loudest. Kenny and Steve's engine were the same as they had the same vehicle. Bee always called them and the other Eradicons Ninja cars meaning EC would be a Ninja leader. Bulkhead and Breakdown were going to start the race by doing a burnout. Optimus rolled in front of them in car mode catching Bee by surprise.

"Optimus?" Bee said confused.

"They said they would pay me to do this!" Optimus said as a green flag was shown on his mirror.

Optimus finally waved it and the race was on! Knock Out in first, Steve and Kenny tied for second, Breakdown third, Bulkhead fourth and Bee last. Bee was shocked, he was supposed to be faster than most of them. He then believed he wasn't doing so well because he was a little tired. They left the neighborhood and headed down a long stretch of road that led to downtown. As Bee got beside Bulkhead, the big bot began swerving around trying to knock Bee away.

"THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING?" Bee snapped as Bulkhead knocked him off the road.

"In races like these we play dirty. No Mr. Nice Bulkhead here!" Bulkhead said swering towards him again.

Bee dodged the ramming and proceeded in front of him. Bulkhead wasn't giving up he sped up and rammed Bee from behind.

"OW!" Bee said causing him to hit his turbos.

He sped up to Breakdown who was even worse. He saw Bee coming up and made sure to block his way. Bee was a little afraid of Breakdown and he knew that! At this point they headed into the city. Knock Out, Steve and Kenny were excited as they got to drift around tight corners. Breakdown was able to drift but not as good as the others. Bee easily slid around one corner taking third place.

"WHAT? NO!" Breakdown yelled as they got around the whole corner.

"OH IT'S ON NOW!" Breakdown said speeding up.

He actually rammed into Bee's right side but Bee pushed back. Just as Breakdown looked like he was going to win another curve came! Bee was about to take it Breakdown shoved him into an alley. Bee screeched to a stop and turned around. He knew he was way behind until he saw another open alley that lead close to the other end of the city. He zoomed straight for it and ended up right in front of Breakdown. Bee kicked in his turbos once again. Now it was time to take on the cousins. They saw Bee in their rearview mirrors. Bee then made the worst decision. He rode straight in between them. At this point they all had left town were getting very dusty in the desert. The cousins were experts in the dust while Bee struggled. Then, Bee felt his sides get rammed into. He was jammed in between them.

"HEY QUIT IT!" Bee yelled struggling.

"No way you're getting ahead of us." Kenny said.

"Yeah, stay back!" Steve warned.

Meanwhile Knock Out had stopped to take a break as he was already out of the desert waiting at the street near the bridge. Breakdown and Bulkhead were fighting for the next position. However, they were not good with desert roads. Meanwhile Bee was dodging Steve and Kenny's rammings. Little did they know, Optimus had been following them the whole time thanks to Cliffjumper's speed. Cliffjumper guided Optimus near Bee.

"Doesn't this count as cheating?" Cliff asked.

"Nobody has to know!" Optimus said as he got ready to cheat.

Just as Steve and Kenny sped far away from Bee, they heard a loud horn.

"AAHH!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Both them started swerving around in surprise but the swerving went too far and both began to barrel-roll throwing dust everywhere.

"Thanks Cliff!" Optimus said detaching from him.

"No problem!" Cliff said racing out of view.

Optimus did the same just as Bee escaped the desert trying to catch up to Knock Out. Knock Out saw Bee coming into view he did a quick burnout and raced on. Bee caught up as he used his turbos again! They headed onto the Iacon Grand Bridge. Bee and Knock Out raced side by side. They soon heard the other four entering the bridge.

"So, you finally caught up to me!" Knock Out said while trying to speed up.

"Yeah, I don't know how I was able to escape the desert so easily at night, but since I did, looks like I'm gonna win!" Bee said laughing.

"Oh really?" Knock Out said as he went even faster.

Bee and Knock Out raced as if they were on a speedway. Suddenly Breakdown appeared behind Bee.

"Thought you could escape me did yah?" Breakdown said getting close to Bee's bumper.

"Well, yeah!" Bee said.

They all exited the bridge and now it was go-where-ever-you-want racing. Bee, Knock Out, Steve and Kenny took the city streets. Breakdown and Bulkhead tried to find some ramps to grab some air. Bee drifted around many corners but Knock Out was catching up fast. Steve and Kenny struggled to drift at top speed. Starscream was flying overhead watching the race. He had a clever idea and got ready to launch his grappling hook again. Knock Out had found a ramp on a building and used it to launch himself onto rooftops and jumped to each one. Bee knew he was losing. Suddenly he saw the same ramp Knock Out used. He thought it was too dangerous. However, he didn't get a choice as he ended up reliving one of his greatest fears.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! STARSCREAM NOT AGAIN!" Bee yelled as the grappling hook grabbed him again.

"Going up and over!" Starscream laughed.

He picked Bee up and threw him straight over the town letting the grappling hook let go of Bee. Bee went soaring through the air. Starscream followed. Knock Out was still jumping across rooftops when he saw Bee flying right past him!

"NO, IMPOSSIBLE!" Knock Out said.

Bee was actually enjoying the flying until he crashed straight through a billboard. Starscream grabbed him and threw him again, this time so far he would end up in the neighborhood. Bee saw, as he flew down, that Optimus, Soundwave and Cliffjumper were waiting on him and the others. Bee yelled.

"AAAHHHH! WATCH OUT!" Bee said as Optimus looked up.

Bee transformed hoping to land on his feet. Suddenly he was grabbed by long claws. Starscream safely put him on his feet.

"Wow, thanks for the help Starscream!" Bee said.

"No problem!" Starscream said. "AND YOU WON!

Everyone cheered! Knock Out, Bulkhead, Breakdown, Steve and Kenny arrived exausted. Steve and Kenny had dents. Bulkhead and Breakdown nearly passed out.

"How could you have won?" Knock Out said in disbelief.

"I guess I was just-" he looked at the others. "Lucky!"

The others smiled.

"So, next time we do this, wanna join?" Bulkhead asked.

"Uh..." Bee thought about everything that had happened.

"I think I will pass!"

_**The End!**_

_**End of episode 7!**_


	8. Episode 8: Special in his own way

Episode 8: Special in his own way

For as long as Soundwave could remember, he was the only one of his friends to not have a face. He didn't care, he could still see, say and smell everything everyone else could. Everyone knew that it was what made him special. Soundwave was a more advanced robot. Despite being smaller than his big friends, he could still send them home crying in pain if he had to. Bee, Optimus and Starscream always kept him company. Starscream did the most when Bee and Optimus are out having a crazy adventure. Starscream would be with Soundwave whenever he wanted to talk. They seemed like brothers just like Bee and Optimus did. All four of them treated each other like brothers. Sometime they wished they were.

Starscream called Soundwave one day looking forward to hanging out. Soundwave has just gotton out the shower when Starscream called. Luckily there was a phone in the bathroom.

"Hello"

"Hey Soundwave, you busy?"

"Besides getting out the shower no, why?"

"Can I come over?"

"Sure, just give me a few minutes!"

"Okay!"

Starscream hung up and decided to go over there anyways. He saw that Soundwave's bedroom window was open. He quickly climbed in and made sure Soundwave wasn't in there. He noticed as he looked around that there was a painted picture hanging on his wall. Starscream's optics widened in amazement. It was a painted picture of him, Soundwave, Bee and Optimus standing side-by-side smiling. Starscream stepped closer to the painting. It was fully detailed and neatly made. Starscream couldn't help but smile very big. He actually wanted to hug Soundwave. He heard footsteps coming and jumped right out the window, transformed and flew away just as Soundwave came in.

"That's weird, I thought I heard something!" Soundwave said looking around.

A few minutes later Soundwave called Starscream over. Starscream flew straight to his bedroom window. Starscream was unsure of what to say when they both sat on the bed. Soundwave was curious.

"You alright?" Soundwave asked tilting his head.

"Yeah, sooo...what do you think we can do today?" Starscream asked hesitating.

"I don't know" Soundwave said still thinking.

Starscream glared over at the painting he saw earlier. He thought now he should talk about it.

"So Soundwave, when did you make that?" Starscream asked pointing a claw at the painting.

"Oh about 2 days ago! You like it?" Soundwave asked happily.

"It's amazing!" Starscream said smiling big.

"Really? You think so?" Soundwave asked.

Starscream put a servo on his friend's lap.

"I do!" Starscream said. "You never told us you were an expert in painting."

"Well, I thought it wouldn't matter to you guys!" Soundwave said.

Starscream gasped. He could sense Soundwave's happiness dropping a bit. Both he and Soundwave were seekers and seekers were able to sense the other's feelings easily. Starscream wrapped an arm around him.

"Of course it would matter to us. I know for sure our friends would love to see this and many more, if you have anymore." Starscream told the faceless mech.

"Actually, I was working on a little comic, but I'm not finished." Soundwave said getting up and looking in his book shelf.

"What's it about?" Starscream asked interested as Soundwave came over with it.

"Well, it was about me, you, Bee and Optimus on a little adventure. However, I didn't get to the adventure part." Soundwave said flipping through the papers he had stapled together.

The beggining scenes showed him and Starscream meeting each other at the library and deciding to go get Bee and Optimus from their houses. Starscream was amazed at the drawings. Soundwave and him were fully detailed and colored corectly.

"I just wish I knew what to do. I haven't worked on it for weeks. I forgot about it." Soundwave said sitting the comic down beside him.

"You are sure to get some ideas. They will come to you when you least expect it." Starscream said.

"Yeah, I hope so!" Soundwave said.

"Unless...how about we go on an adventure on our own and see if it will lead to many ideas." Starscream suggested.

"That's not a bad idea!" Soundwave said.

The two seekers exited the house and went for a walk rather than flying. The looked around trying to find something. They saw Bee and Optimus walking towards them.

"Where are you guys going?" Starscream asked.

"We were headed to the beach." Bee said excited.

"The beach...that may be something." Soundwave said pointing a talon at Starscream who agreed.

"May be something for what?" Optimus asked.

"Nevermind, anyways I can see why you guys are going, it's pretty hot today!" Soundwave said wiping the sweat-lubricant from the top of his faceplate.

"I know, it's perfect, wanna join?" Bee asked.

"Sure!" Starscream said. At the beach many Cybertronians were there. Starscream and Soundwave thought this was the best place to look for ideas. They each saw a energon-ice cream stand and got some. Starscream quickly began licking his as he watched Soundwave eat his. Soundwave's tentacles slowly sucked the energon-ice cream out the cone. Starscream thought he had just found another idea.

"So Soundwave, how are you going to eat the cone?"

_**2 seconds later...**_

Starscream stared in shock at what just happened. He had never actually watch Soundwave eat anything. Soundwave had a little hole that could open under his faceplate. He had thrown the cone into the hole and it made a crunching sound.

"HOW?" Starscream asked.

"I know, it's confusing but that's the way I was made!" Soundwave said. "Hey check out Optimus!" Soundwave said in surprise pointing a talon at the ocean.

Optimus was surfing but having a difficult time. Soundwave snapped a few pictures with his faceplate. He and Starscream ran to the edge of the sand and looked on in surprise. Bee was laughing a little as he came towards them.

"Another idea" said Soundwave. Suddenly all three of them were splashed by water from Optimus wiping out.

Later it was getting late and everyone was going home. Soundwave had enough ideas to continue and end his comic. Starscream was happy for him. Soundwave even found a way to finsh it quicker, using his tentacles to write other scenes while he himself would write another. Starscream helped out too. The next day they were fully finished and wanted to show it to Bee and Optimus.

"Whoa cool, a comic about us!" Bee said excited as all four of them looked at it.

"Nice job you two!" Optimus said.

"Thanks but it was Soundwave's idea, I just helped!" Starscream said patting Soundwave on his back.

Soundwave was very happy with all of his friends words. He felt his spark warm up.

_**In Comic...**_

It continued after Starscream and Soundwave left the library. Optimus and Bee picked them up to go to the beach. At the beach they all had some energon-ice cream and watched surprised as Soundwave ate his. Optimus and Bee began surfing and Bee raced ahead of him. Optimus wipes out and Bee laughs. Later they dry themselves off and head home racing there. Soundwave beats them to his house by an inch. Bee, Optimus and Starscream go home with Soundwave waving goodbye and wondering what they were going to do tomorrow.

_**End of Comic...**_

"You could become a great comic maker dude." Optimus said.

"Yeah, mabye I could." Soundwave said.

That night, Soundwave was just about to go to sleep when he began thinking about what Optimus said.

"You're right Optimus! I really think I can!" Soundwave said lying in his bed looking up at the ceiling.

Even though he didn't have a mouth, he pretended he did and smiled. Starscream just happened to be flying by and heard what he said.

"Yes Soundwave, you can!" Starscream said to himself and flew off into the night!

_**The End!**_

_**End of episode 8!**_


	9. Episode 9: The strongest of them all!

Episode 9: The strongest of them all!

It was very late at night and over at Steve and Kenny's house, they both were just getting up and getting ready to go downstairs to get some midnight energon. Kenny was about to go down the stairs when Steve, still half asleep, knocked into him waking himself up.

"Watch what you are doing!" Kenny yelled pushing the sleepy Steve back a bit.

"You watch what _your_ doing!" Steve said pushing him back.

"Look man, I'm tired, when I am up this late you do not want to make me mad." Kenny warned.

"You're always mad, especially when you lose our daily wrestling matches sometimes." Steve taunted.

"I should be the winner of all those matches, I am way tougher than you." Kenny said getting more annoyed.

"Earlier today and the last few days beg to differ!" Steve taunted.

Kenny's response was grabbing Steve and tossing him down the stairs. Then Kenny jumped on him and both began another wrestling match. However, it wasn't until a few seconds later that the scuffle stopped and both calmed down. Kenny was on top of Steve and both looked at each other a little confused.

"Dude, why do we do this?" Kenny said.

"You mean the daily wrestling matches or the serious fights?" Steve asked.

"The serious fights. We fight over the dumbest things! Optimus was right!" Kenny said getting off of him.

"Yeah, we need to stop fighting and try solving our problems in a less violent way." Steve said.

"I guess talking it out without our tempers rising would be a solution." Kenny said shrugging.

"I guess...OW!" Steve said in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"YOU THREW ME DOWN THE FRAGGING STEPS!" Steve complained.

"Hehe sorry!" Kenny said.

"Well, we are wide awake now, so what do we do?" Steve asked.

"Continue wrestling?"

"NO, NO MORE TONIGHT!" Steve yelled.

Suddenly they got a call. It was Optimus.

"Why would Optimus be calling us at this time of the night?" Steve said picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dudes, come join us over at my house, we are having a "Stay-up-all-night-party!" Optimus said excitedly.

"Sweet, we will be right here!" Steve said happily and hung up. "Come on Kenny, all of our friends are having an all night party at Optimus' house."

"AWESOME!" Kenny said as they raced over.

As they went inside the house they saw Optimus, Bee, Starscream, Soundwave, Megatron, Cliff, Bulkhead, Breakdown, Knock Out, Skyquake, Ratchet, Acree and Airachnid all there having a good time. Optimus, Megatron, Breakdown and Cliff were over at the kitchen table doing arm wrestling. Cliff tried desperately to win against Megatron but the giant mech was too much for him. Megatron slammed his hand on the table and laughed. Steve and Kenny thought this was awesome. There were many foods, drinks and activities.

"Hey glad you guys could make it!" Optimus said.

Bee was beside him and had a crazed look in his optics.

"Bee you okay?" Steve asked.

"Oh I'm perfect!" Bee said quickly and twitched his head a bit.

"He's had too much energon-soda." Optimus explained.

A little while later everyone was still having a great time. Then Optimus yelled out!

"WRESTLE TIME!" Optimus yelled getting everybody's attention.

"YES, MY FAVORITE EVENT!" Megatron said.

"Hold on Megatron." Optimus said. "We all know you would win!"

"True, fine choose someone else!" Megatron said.

"Well, anybody want to give it a shot?" Optimus asked looking at everybody.

Everyone looked at each other. Then one of them raised their hand.

"I will!" Arcee said as she entered the "ring" everyone had formed.

"But, besides Airachnid, the rest of us are guys." Kenny said.

"I know, besides, I want to wrestle _you!" _Arcee said as everyone gasped. Kenny gasped the most and back up a bit.

"I can't wrestle you!" Kenny turned to Starscream. "Starscream, you okay with this?"

"Hey, if the girl wants to wrestle, she's going to wrestle!" Starscream said shrugging.

"Okay..." Kenny hesitated before turning to Steve who was giving him a thumbs up.

He and Arcee began. Kenny was getting the upperhand. He hesitated every move though not wanting to hurt her too badly. He had Arcee on the ground in a headlock and his legs locked in hers. Arcee struggled to free herself from Kenny's headlock. Starscream and Steve looked at each other wondering who was going to win.

"Might as well give up now!" Kenny said.

"Never!" Arcee said using all her strength to flip them over to where she was lying on top of Kenny with her back to him.

She began to bang her head into Kenny's face.

"OW..OW..STOP THAT!" Kenny said.

One more hit to the face caused Kenny to release his grip and grab his face in pain. Arcee was free. She got up, picked up Kenny holding him high in the air. And slammed him to the ground and actually dived onto him pinning him down. Arcee grabbed Kenny's face and pressed it to the ground.

"Eat the floor or give up!" Arcee said as Kenny struggled. Finally he tapped out.

Everyone cheered. Kenny went back to where he was standing before and Steve patted his back. Kenny blushed hard but no one was laughing. It was just fun. Arcee came over later to talk.

"That was one heck of a match!" Arcee said.

"Yeah, I think I am going to be sore for a while!" Kenny said. "But congrats!" Kenny added happily shaking her hand.

"Hey Steve want to go next?" Acree asked.

"Uh, no thanks!" Steve said. "So, I guess I'm not the only one who can beat you in wrestling matches." he said to Kenny.

"Apparently!" Kenny said still exhausted. "And no, no wrestling tomorrow" he added.

"I know, my back is still hurting from you tossing me down the stairs!" Steve said rubbing it.

The continued to watch as there were others matches between Bee and Cliff: Winner was Cliff, Optimus and Megatron: Ended in a tie, and Breakdown and Bulkhead: Winner was Buklhead. Afterwards they all watched a lot of TV, ate more snacks and played more games. Around 7:00 AM, everyone had fallen asleep scattered all over the living room floor. They had had the best all-night party ever! Kenny and Steve had to agree that while they didn't get along a lot, they had found a way to solve their conflicts and learn to accept that they should never agree to a wrestling match with Arcee!

_**The End!**_

_**End of episode 9!**_


	10. Episode 10: Blast From the Past!

Episode 10: Blast from the past!

_**Series Finale**_

_**By the way, this is not going to be like one of those big last episodes. Just a regular episode with a new adventure. But the 3rd sequel is supposed to have mabye a big ending though.**_

One morning the daily Cybertronian mail came through. Optimus had an extra letter in his mailbox besides the usual junk mail he got. Optimus walked towards it yawning and picked up the mail expecting all of it to be junk. As he looked through the mail he saw the mysterious letter. He didn't recognize the address but when he saw who the letter was from he gasped.

"Hey, I remember this guy." Optimus said wide-opticed.

The letter was from their old friend Shockwave who had moved away after high school a few months before. Shockwave was a kind and brave bot who, besides Starscream, would talk to Soundwave when he wanted to talk. Shockwave was coming over for a visit. Optimus quickly called the other 3. They were excited too.

"Oh boy, Shockwave is coming back." Bee said hopping up and down.

"SHOCKWAVE, SERIOUSLY? THANK PRIMUS!" Starscream said actually grabbing Optimus' shoulders and shaking him.

"No way!" Soundwave said with an exclaimation point on his faceplate.

The next day, they all waited on the steps of Optimus' house where he was going to meet them. They waited patiently for their friend. Optimus and Bee were chugging down some energon-soda each and Starscream and Soundwave were listening to music. Finally a seeker flew by and circled the house. The 4 got up and waved as Shockwave transformed and landed on his feet. Shockwave stood as tall as Starscream. His only yellow optic made him look a little scary.

"Shockwave, how have you been?" Optimus asked.

"Pretty good! It's a little boring in my town, I am having thoughts about moving back here. There have been many things I missed." Shockwave said.

"Like what?" Bee asked.

"Well...I don't know anymore!" Shockwave said crossing his arms.

"How about going out bowling, haven't done that yet!" Bee suggested.

"Yeah, that should be fun after all, I am a master bowler." Shockwave said.

"Not anymore you're not, _I _will win this time!" Starscream said.

"Alright then, let's see!" Shockwave said squinting his optic and putting his claws on his hips.

Over at the bowling alley, only a few cybertronians were there. Knock Out, Cliff and Breakdown were also there and were surprised to see Shockwave.

"Shockwave? Is that you?" Cliff said in disbelief.

"Yep, I'm back, for now!" Shockwave said as he grabbed a bowling ball from nearbye and put his claws smoothly in the holes.

Shockwave tossed it down the alley and the ball made a perfect strike! Everyone was shocked.

"THE KING OF BOWLING IS BACK!" Breakdown yelled pumping both of his fists.

All the friends play a match against each other. Shockwave, Starscream and Cliff were tied on the score surprisingly. But in the end, Shockwave dominated the game winning by a few points.

"Aw man!" Cliff said.

"I was so close!" Starscream complained.

"Can't beat the king!" Shockwave shrugged as they all headed home.

It was later that day that Shockwave had decided to stay for the night and had to make a decision if he wants to go back home or move back to this city. Optimus talked to him about it.

"You know Shockwave, we have all missed you!" Optimus said as they sat on his bed.

"Yeah, I missed you guys too!" Shockwave said wishing he had a mouth so he could smile.

"Hey, uh, have you decided what you were going to do?" Optimus asked.

Shockwave looked down at the floor. He was still puzzled on what to do. He had missed so many adventures when he moved. His new neighborhood was more quiet and peaceful than this one but all his friends didn't live in his. He didn't get to fight any Eradicons, race around the city, join an all-night party, pull pranks or even make comics with Soundwave! He wanted to be with people that would talk to him everyday and hang out with him. Finally he was won over.

"Yes...yes I am going to stay!" Shockwave said looking back at Optimus who actually grabbed him and hugged him.

Shockwave was surprised at first but accepted it and hugged back.

"Aw that's so cute!" Megatron laughed a little.

"MEGATRON!" Shockwave growled scaring Megatron back a bit realizing he had just ruined a moment.

The next day, Shockwave hung out with mostly everybody. He helped Soundwave with choosing great music to listen to, help Optimus clean around the house, beat Megatron in arm wrestling with Megatron realizing the possible rumor that he and Optimus being the toughest bots on the planet was a lie, flew with Starscream around the city, help Knock Out repaint himself, help Breakdown with making sure every medical machine was in working order, help Arcee and Airachnid with plans on what to do that day, read with Bee, Steve and Kenny over at the library, find more Dark Energon and bring some to Ratchet with SkyQuake, and beat Cliff and Bulkhead in arcade games, much to Cliff's disappointment. By the end of the day he was actually not tired and was heading over to Bee's house. He had something for him. He found Bee reading a book on his porch.

"Hey Bee, I got something for you!" Shockwave said with the object behind his back.

"Really, what?" Bee asked interested.

"Well, you have seen it before, but I wanted to give it back." He said holding it out. Bee's optics widened.

"My old spoiler? I forgot about that. But wasn't it broken from that time when I crashed in the desert?" Bee said looking at it all over. It was black and yellow and tall.

"Well, after you gave me it, I fixed it up. I would never leave in its bad state!" Shockwave said.

Bee's optics lubricated. He ran up and hugged Shockwave without hesitation.

"Thank you so much Shockwave! This is awesome!" Bee said. "Can we see if it will go on me?"

"Sure"

Bee transformed and Shockwave was able to latch it on back where it once was.

"It works!" Bee said as he transformed again.

"Cool!" Shockwave said happily. "Hey, did Optimus ever look back at his old battle mask when he was a kid?"

"I don't know, we should go see!" Bee said.

As if on cue, Optimus ran towards them holding his old battle mask.

"Shockwave, did you fix this?" Optimus asked with a big smile.

"I sure did!" Shockwave said. "It had a few cracks and it was still a little dirty. So I fixed it"

Optimus, Bee and Shockwave smiled at each other thinking it had been a great day. Starscream and Soundwave came by asking if they wanted to hang out at the beach again tomorrow. They all agreed. The very next day, Shockwave had permanently came back to living in the town. He was now included in the group that Bee, Optimus, Soundwave and Starscream had made. The five headed over to the beach laughing and talking and having a very great day!

_**The End!**_

_**End of Episode 10.**_

_**But hold on, the final sequel is available to read now! It's called TF: Prime Alternate Story 3: Friends United!**_


End file.
